


War Of The Bastard King.

by GOTfiction



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, War, bastards, dethroning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOTfiction/pseuds/GOTfiction
Summary: When Ned finds out about Jofferys true parentage he plans to dethrone him and put Stannis on the Iron Throne. When the plan backfires he had no choice but to go back to Winterfell leaving Sansa and Arya behind. But he will be back soon with an army at his back. And hopefully Stannis can help.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> More notes at the end.

Chapter 1

 

Ned's POV

The death of Robert has been hard on me but I had to bear with it. Cersei's children are nit even Robert's. They are the bastard children of her and her brother Jamie. Now that Robert wad dead I obviously couldn't tell the king because he'd have me executed. I have Jory getting the city guard to help me overthrow Joffery and put me on the throne until Stannis arrives to take it. Jory knocked on my chamber door and came inside. "M'Lord the city watch is ours just give the command an there'll strike." He said.

"Good we need to attack when the Lannister's and Kingsguard least expect it." I said. Then another knock on my door. I looked at the open door to see the hound. "The king requests your presence in the throne room." He said. I stood up and walked with him Jory followed suit. Once we got there the whole small council was there. The only member not standing by the king was Littlefinger. "I hear rumors that you plan to go against the throne." Cersei said. "Your grace where did you get this information?" I asked. The king gave me a look of anger and disgust. "A honorable man that has never lied once in his life." He said.

"Your Grace I helped your father get this throne why would I try to take it away from his family?" I lied. I knew of his true parentage but did he? "I understand your loyalty to house Baratheon but I have heard other rumors of my own that o hope you don't believe." He said. I wanted to give the signal but I don't think it would work well at this moment. "Seize this man." Joffery said pointing at me. One of the Kingsguard walked up to me.

From behind me I heard a yell. "MEN OF THE WATCH!" Then the men drew their swords and surrounded me. "You will not be seizing anyone today." Janos said from beside me. The one of the Kingsguard sound his sword and that's when the fighting begun. Member of the city watch versus the Kingsguard and Lannister men. Jory and some other watchmen escorted me from the city.

Once in safety me and Jory got on our horses and started the hard ride back to Winterfell. I was started to hope my letter made it to Stannis. We rode for hours until the sun was down. "M'Lord we need to stop for the night." Jory said. He was right we needed to rest up. We rode a few more miles to an inn but before walking in I took the Hand of the King badge off. Surely word of my 'treason' would reach hear soon enough. Me and Jory got separate rooms and kept through the night. We woke up as soon as the sun started to rise and then we ere off. This ride we stopped in Riverrun I knew I would be welcome there since I was married to Cat. As me and Jory rode up to the gates they opened.

Hoster Tully was standing at the gates to welcome me. "What in the & 7 hells are you doing here Ned." He said. I wish I would have sent word but I couldn't risk it. "I am sorry I couldn't send word there has been a tragedy in Kingslanding. I need to stay here for a night or two." I said. "Ah well come in then." He said. So I walked inside. "Jory find us an inn." I said but Hoster stopped him. "Ned you'll sleep in the keep tonight your married to my daughter for gods sake we are family." He said. "As you wish." I said.

Hoster had a handmade so us to where we would be sleeping. I put what things I had on the bed. I put then put them under the bed and laid down. The next morning me and Jory prepared to ride off. By the time the sun had set we just passed the twins. We stopped and made a fire to cook some game we hunted. After that we went to sleep as we had a long ride tommarow. We were to ride right up to Winterfell.

We saddled up our horses and off we went. The sounds of the horses running and the leave blowing in the wind. After hours and hours we finally made it to the gates of Winterfell. The gates opened for us as we rode in. I U saddled my horse and ran right to the keep. When I ran in the first room I ran into was Brans. When I walked in I didn't see Catelyn. Maester Luwin came in the room. "Where is my wife?" I asked. "I'm afraid she set off to see you she had urgent business." He said.

I looked at Jory. "Take 50 men and set off to find my wife and bring her back here." I said. He nodded and stormed out of the room. I looked at Bran still asleep. "It's been how long now a few weeks?" I asked. Luwin nodded. "I do hope to see him wake soon it makes me curious to see how he came to fall." He said. "Did Cat tell you what business it was she needed with me s urgent she left Winterfell?" I asked. "Yes M'Lord while you were away someone attempted to kill Bran and couldn't trust a raven with the words." He said.

I was angry now. I wanted the man who did this killed. "The man is dead the Dire Wolf saved both Bran and your wife." He said. Now I felt relieved to hear that bran was safe though. "The blade that was used was far to expensive for a man of his...economic status to own. Sadly lady Catelyn took the blade with her." Maester Luwin said. "She couldn't have gotten farther then The Twins." I said. "The farthest she'll get before my men find her will be Riverrun. I left the room and got set back up in my chambers. As I was sitting in my room Robb came in. "Father." He said. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Where is Sansa and Arya?" He asked. I let a from form on my face. "They are held captive in Kings Landing. I plan to call the banners and march on it." I said letting sadness overcome me. "War?" Robb asked. "Joffery,Tommen,and Myrcella are bastards produced by insest." I said.

Robb's face turned to shock. "I must help Stannis take the throne as his is right. He is the true heir to the throne." I said. Robb started to pace around. "I want to fight with you." He yelled. "No you need to stay here and rule. I'd let Bran do it but he is still asleep and he is to young yet." I said. Robb didn't reply. "Robb as soon as this is over I'll come straight home unless my presence is needed in Kings Landing." I couldn't believe I had to march back off to war. After Robert took the throne I thought I was done.

"When I come home Robb I'll have Sansa and Arya with me as well." I said. That was all I could think of was getting my daughters back. I walked to the great hall and saw Maester Luwin. "Maester send the ravens. I'm calling the banners."


	2. The Planning

Ned's pov

Maester Luwin sent the ravens to all the northern houses last night. Once I saw the ravens leave I knew the war had already begun. I just hope Sansa and Arya stay safe and no harm comes to them. Then there was a knock on my chamber door it was Maester Luwin. "M'Lord the Karstarks have declared there part in the call they'll ride to Winterfell at once." He said. "Good." I replied. 

I went to walk around the castle and i saw Robb training in the yard. I walked over to him. "Robb I have been thinking. I'm going to give you some men to lead into battle." I said. His face lit up with shock. "Really father?" He asked. "Yes." I said nodding. He sheathed his sword and pulled he into a hug. "thank you father I wont let you down." he said. "You won't Robb your my son and a stark." I said. "No get back to your practicing you'll need that practice on the battlefield." I said walking away. 

I saw some troops ride in the gate with Cat. I ran up to her and pulled her off her horse and hugged her. "Come to a place more private." I said. She followed me to my chambers with Maester Luwin. "We have to discus the attack on Bran." I said. Catelyn sat down on the bed. "It was very well planned. Whoever the assassins were set a fire to distract us but I stayed with Bran. That's when the man attacked. If it weren't for that direworlf we'd both be dead." She said. 

And to think I almost left those wolves in the woods to die. "May I see the blade?" I asked. Cateyln pulled a dagger from her pocked still covered in blood. Inspected it. "Valerian steel blade and a dragon bone hilt." I said. Maester Luwin nodded. "We don't know who's it is we think possible a noble lords." Luwin said. I inspected the blade some more. "Well there are no marks that say who's it is we will have to see if someone come looking for a missing blade." I said. "Until then I want 4 guards outside Bran's door at all times." I ordered. 

Jory nodded and walked out of the room. I sat next to Catleyn. "Are your hands ok?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes they don't hurt that much anymore." I couldn't believe that someone had did this. "Well rest up tonight. I've called the banners." I said. Her face lit up in shock. "Why would you do that?" She asked. "Joffery is a bastard produced of insest and he sits on the throne." I said. Catelyn looked confused. "Of course Cersei would do such a thing. As long as her family sits on the throne and rules she'll be happy." She said. 

"I find that interesting as the fact that Bran fell from the broken tower and he has never fallen before." Maester Luwin said. "That is true but we do have to explore all options." I said. "I think bran was pushed from that tower." Catelyn chimed in. Jory came back in. "Jory I want all city defenses doubled." I ordered. Jory nodded. "At once M'Lord." He said. "I think that wraps up our brushes for the day." I sad standing up. I walked out onto the walls of the city looking at the surrounding lands. That's when I saw a lone rider. Once he got closer I realized it was Jon. 

I herd the clanking of metal boots behind me. "It's Jon let him in." I said. And with that the gates opened. I nearly ran to the gates as Jon entered. "Ah father you were lucky we didn't make it to Castle Black." He said. I hugged him. "Jon." Was all I could muster to say. Jon pulled from the hug. "I heard you called the banners I figured you could use some help." He said. I nodded. "Yes the more help the better." I replied. I walked him back towards the Castle. "I thought he went to the wall?" Catelyn asked. "I came home. I heard father called the banners and wanted to be here to help." Jon said. 

"I'm glad to see you return Jon. Bran still sleeps." Catelyn said. This is the first time she is actually being respectful of him. "M'Lord more riders....lots of them." A guard said. When the gates opened I saw the Karstarks riding in. "Lord Stark we have around 3,000 men." Lord Karstark said. "Jory find her man a place to sleep." I said. He bowed and walked to do his work. I had to think. As of now I had my house troops that's 20,000 add the Karstarks that 23,000. I went to the great hall to meet with Robb, Jon, And Rickard. They all stood up as I entered. "Sit down." I said taking my seat. "So the we the Starks have 20,000 men Rickard you have 3,000 that makes 23,000. The Lannister's have around 30,000. I know the Tully's will help us and they have around 17,000. Us three houses should be enough but the more help the better." I said. 

They all nodded. "What about The Vale?" Robb asked. "They are 20,000 men strong with what we have now plus them we would outnumber the Lannister's." I took that into thought. "Maester said a raven to the Eyrie to ask for assistance." I said. "At once M'Lord." Luwin bowed. "May me and my sons have a moment?" I asked. Rickard stood up and left its Maester Luwin. "This will not b a quick war." I said. "The loses will most likely be great. We must get Joffery off that throne before he hurts San-" I was cut off by Maester Luwin. "I am very sorry to intrude M'Lord but we just received a raven from Kings Landing...if I were you I would read it." He said. I grabbed the paper from his hands and unrolled it. 

I slammed my fists unto the table. "Joffery wishes to Mary's Sansa. Also when Arya is of age he's marring her to the Imp." I said. "What should we do?" Jon asked. For once in my life I wasn't sure what to do. "Jon I..I don't know. He has Sansa and Arya and I don't think he's going to let them go that easy." I said. "Robb I want you to stay in Winterfell. I know what I promised but I need someone here." I said. "I understand father." He said. "Jon you will ride with me." I feel like becoming Roberts hand was the biggest mistake I've ever made. 

"Robb I'll leave you 1,000 men to help hold Winterfell. And do keep your mother in line will ya." I said. "Father I won't let you down." He said. "Jon lets go." I said. 

Sansa's pov

I was sitting in my chambers as I was still to marry Joffery and hen Arya was old enough she would marry The Imp. My wedding was to be in two weeks time. I do hope my father comes back soon. I heard a knock on my door and when I opened it it was Joffery. "M'Lady would you like to walk through the gardens?" He said. "I would love to your grace." I said. He took my arm and his and we were off. Joffery was nice to me at times but he also had his moments when he would be ruthless. 

The flowers in the city garden were pretty. I don't see many flowers up north as it is cold. "You do look quite pretty today M'Lady." Joffery said. "Thank you your grace." I said. "I hear your father. Is calling up and army in the North." Joffery said. That sent a thought in my head I would soon be going home. "I think your army old win your grace." I said. I didn't want to have my head taken from my shoulders. I knew I said the wrong thing to him my head would line the city walls as decoration. 

We walked until we were under a pavilion and we sat underneath it. There were to cups and a pitcher of wine. Joffery piura some wine int each cup and set the pitcher down. "M'Lady." She said raising his glass and taking a sip. "Thank you your grace." I said sipping from my wine. Then a Kingsguard came over. "Your grace your mother requests your presence in the Red Keep." He said. "I'm sorry M'Lady I must go." Joffery said standing up and walking away. I walked back to my chambers alone. When I got up there I sat on my bed and read a book. 

Then my hand aid came in. "M'Lady time for your bath." She sad I put the book down and walked towards my tub. I striped off my clothes and stepped in. The water was nice and warm just the perfect temperature. I sat there for a moment and just soaked. Then my handmaiden came in and started to wash me. After that I put on my sleeping silks and got under my blankets. 

When I woke up the next morning well rested. I changed and went on with my day. Because I was to be queen I had to sit in on the court when it was in session so I can "learn". When I was walking about the Red Keep I heard Joffery yelling at someone about my father and his army in the north. From what Joffery know my father has around 23,000 men. He will have more I know of it. He will never beat the Lannister's with that army. 

Joffery came into my chambers and sat next to me on my bed. "The History of House Lannister good read." He said about the book I was reading. "Very interesting your grace." I said. I put the book down to my side and Joffery took my hand in his. I looked at him in the eye as he looked at mine. I felt a comfort in his presence. Our faces grew closer and closer until I stopped. "We should wait until the wedding." I said. Joffery nodded. "Sorry M'Lady." "No don't be it fine." I said. "I just want to wait is all." "I understand." He said. Joffery got up and left. I'm guessing king business. I picked the book back up and continued to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. All the army numbers were researched and were all season one stats. Leave a kudo and a comment to let me know what you think.


	3. The March/Battle of Riverrun

Ned's pov

 

Me, Jon, and Rickard were preparing our horses for the long ride ahead. We fed them and watered them and then got the army ready for march. Jon came up to me. "You nervous father?" He asked. "A little." I replied. I looked out in the field at all the soldiers and Knights that will be riding with us. They stretched as far as the eye can see. "Catelyn walked over to me. "When Bran wakes up hug him for me." I said. "I will." She replied hugging me. "Come home to me Ned and bring Jon home to. The children would be devastated if he doesn't." I nodded getting on my horse. 

Me, Jon, And Rickard rode in the front as all the men behind us followed. "How far are we riding today?" Jon asked. "As far as Moat Cailin." I said. Jon nodded. We rode for awhile before we had to stop and water the horses after that we were back on the road. By the time the sun set we finally made it to Moat Cailin. we set up camp just outside the keep and slept the next day we were back on the trail. We stopped outside The Twins and set up camp. Me, Jon, and Rickard met in the commanders tent. 

"The Lannister's are at a siege at Riverrun and they hold Harrenhal. Tywin is on his way to Kings Landing with most of his army." I said. "We could assist Riverrun and then march on Casterly Rock from them when they least expect it." Jon chimed in. "We could with near half of their army in Kings Landing and another at Riverrun we could have the advantage especially when the Tully's give men to the fight." Rickard said. I took both ideas and gave them thought. 

"We could help the Tully's but it would be hard to get to Casterly Rock. That's foreign lands to us and there are Lannister's everywhere." I said. "They would alert the rest of the army would come back and wipe us out." Jon nodded in agreement. "Alright we can rest up for now then we move to Riverrun." I said. I walked to my tent and laid in my bed. My eyes shut and then I was asleep. When I woke up I heard feet marching in the mud. I got up and put on some clothes. I walked to the commanders tent and saw Jon there. "Ready for today's march?" I asked. "I never been more ready in my life." He replied. 

I got on my horse along with Jon. We lined up the men and off we were. The weather was nice today. It was a clear day a little windy but nothing to bad. You could see for miles. All you could here were horses and marching soldiers. after a few hours saw some clouds forming I knew rain was coming. "We need to set up camp rain is coming." I said. "Alright." Jon replied. Once we stopped everyone else stopped. We set up camp for the night. That night the rain fell long and hard lighting shooting across the sky. "We're going to be here awhile." Rickard said. "Yea at least we can plan or something. I can't stand sitting here." Jon said. "The plan is go to Riverrun and overthrow the siege." I said. Jon and Rickard stared at me for a moment and ten just talked to themselves. 

Tommarow we would break the siege at Riverrun. "Jon you'll take an army south and first light and at midday ride up north. Me and Rickard I'll ride in form the north. We can crush the Lannister siege just like that." I said. "I like your thinking Ned." Rickard said. I knew this plan had to work especially if the Lannister's were caught off guard like that. The Lannister's only had 5,000 men at the siege according to my scouts. 

At first light Jon left with 10,00 men as planned. Now it was all on me and Rickard to give the attack order. We stood at the top of a hill looking at Riverrunn. "Jones army should be in that tree line." I said. "Let's go." I said. Me and Rickard charged as the 13,000 men behind us followed. I saw Jon and his men charging in as well. Some of the Lannister's pulled there swords. Some of the men charged toward Jon and some toward us. 

Soon all you could here was screaming and clanging steel. I took my sword and slashed it right across a mans chest sending him falling to the ground. The green grass became red with blood as men fell from the left and the right. Another man came at me from the right I spun around and drove my sword through his heart. I pulled the blade out and he fell. Men started to rip apart siege weapons setting them on fire and pulling them down. 

We asked around the field cleaning up bodies and killing any survivors. "Rickard I'm going to need a rout of out men by tomorrow." I said. He nodded and walked off. I saw Jon. "Good job out there Jon I'm proud of you." I said. "I get it from you." He said. I laughed. "Yes you do." After the battle and the cleanup I met with Hoster Tully. "Well Stark I cannot thank you enough for your help." He said. "No problem you were just on the way." I said. 

"I'll pledge 2,000 men to your cause I do hope you will turn out victorious." He said. "Obviously you aren't seen me in the battle field. I would also like to ask if we may stay here for a night or two?" "Need your welcome to say as long as you like you don't even have to ask." I smiled. "Thank you." I said walking out of the room. When I got outside and saw tents going up. The commanders tent right in the middle of the camp. I walked over and helped put it up. We put a planning table inside and sat around it. 

"Hoster has given us 2,000 men. Rickard do we have a count?" "Yes we lost about 200 which leaves us at 22,800 but with Hosters men we have 24,800." He said. "From what we know the Lannister's are out of the Riverlands. More reports come in the the entire Lannister army has been recalled to the Westerlands." He said. I slammed my hands on the table. "Well if we move quick enough we could beat them there. But of course to do that we'd have to leave now." I said. I knew there as no way to win this now. "Rickard may me and Jon have a moment alone?" I asked an Rickard left. "I'm going to the Eyrie until then you have command. I'm going to talk to Lysa about getting the Knights on the vale."

"The my will still be here when you return." He said. "Good I'll be back as soon as I can." I said hogging Jon and leaving the tent. I got on my horse and began my journey to The Vale. 

Sansa's pov

I was sitting my chamber doing my normal reading until my handmaiden came in the room. "Lady Sansa your presence is required in the throne room." She said. I go up and walked to the throne room. Once everyone was there a man was brought inside. "You have news?" Joffery asked. "Yes your grace. Ned Stark's army broke the siege of Riverrun and and most like;y headed to Kings Landing as we speak." The man said. Joffery looked displeased. "Thank you for your information." Joffery said as the man was escorted from the room. "Grandfather." Joffery called. Tywin stepped up to the throne. "Yes your grace." He said. 

"How will you take the Riverlands?" He asked. "I have had the entire Lannister army recalled to the Westerlands as that is where they are headed. It is no coincidence that they passed by Riverrun." He said. "Good." Joffery said. I knew that the Riverlands stopped sending support to the crown after my father sent word of Jeffrey's parentage. "Take care of this if winter is coming as the Stark's say we will need all the food we can get." He said. Tywin bowed and walked out of the room. 

"This court is dismissed." Joffery said and everyone walked from the room. As I was leaving Cersei stopped me. "Sansa would you like to accompany me to the gardens?" She asked. "Of course your grace." I replied. We walked to the gardens. We stopped by a few flowers looked at them and smelled them. Kings Landing had beautiful flowers and trees. "You don't see many flowers up north do you?" Cersei asked. "No your grace it's to cold for them to grow." I replied. 

"Well here there are flowers as far as the eye can see." Cersei said. I smiled "I do like flowers. Even though growing up I only saw them drawn in a book." Cersei pulled me into a embrace. "My little dove when you are queen you can have as many flowers as you like as many gardens as you please." She said. "Your grace your presence is required." A Kingsguard said. "Until next time." Cersei said following the Kingsguard. My handmaiden escorted me back to my chambers. 

When I got there I saw a book on my bed with a small letter. 'Hope you enjoy.' It said. When I opened the book it was a book about the war my father fought in to put Robert on the throne. I smiled at the book and put it in my personal library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	4. A Royal Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A royal wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOT THE LONG HIATUS.

Sansa's pov

I was in my chamber reading the book that Joffery gave me. It was an interesting read. But today was the day that I marry Joffrey. I used to love him but as of late he has been different. He has been rambling on about my traitorous father and all the different ways he could kill him. I put the book down and was lost in my thoughts. I was thinking about my father and the fighting that took place. I thought of Arya and where she could be or if she is even alive. Now I had to also think of the safety of my brother Robb as he is marching south to war. I couldn't keep my mind off everything happening outside the city and what will happen to my family. I was taken from my thoughts with a knock on the door. 

"Come in." I said looking at the door as it creaked open. 

Cersei walked in my room with the smile that never seems to leave her face. 

"Are you ready for the wedding this evening little dove?" She asked. 

"No." I replied. 

She sat at a table across the room. 

"It's ok to be nervous Sansa I was too nervous when it came time for me to marry Robert." She replied. 

"It's not just the wedding it's just everything going on with my father and brother." I replied. 

Cersei gave me a stare. 

"I will try to do what I can to keep your father and brother alive. If and when they lose I will plead on their behalf to spare them and have them take the black." She replied.

"Thank you." I said. 

Cersei stood up from the chair and walked to the window and looked out over the city. 

"Soon you will be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and all of this will be yours. It is hard but Joffrey will do most of the work." She said. 

I took that to thought. The King does more than then the Queen. Joffrey was a crazy king and I knew nothing that Cersei can do can save my family if they lose the war. I knew deep down that they would get to the gates of Kings Landing. 

"It's time to start getting you ready for the wedding." Cersei said. 

I was scared. I was scared that I had to marry Joffrey. I've always loved Joffrey but since he became king he has been meaner then he used to be. Cersei walked out of my room and my handmaids came in. The changed out my dress. It was gold and Crimson just like the Lannister colors. They put up my hair in a nice southern style. I was physically ready for the wedding but I wasn't mentally ready. My mind was flooding with thoughts of things that would happen in the future. I would have to bear his child. I've heard that childbearing is long and painful. 

The sun was starting to set and the chilly night winds began to rise and come in through my window. The city was loud and talking about the wedding. Royals were beginning to make their way into the sept. I heard a knock at my door. 

"Come in." I said. 

I heard the door creaking open behind me and a voice spoke. 

"It's time for the wedding." 

I turned around to see the one and only Tywin Lannister standing in my doorway. I stood up and turned to look out the window one last time. I walked to the doorway. 

"I will be taking place of your father as he is not here." He said. 

Tywin escorted me to the sept. People looked at me as I walked passed. When we made it to the doors I took a moment to think. Then I nodded my head to tell that I was ready. The doors swung open and everyone turned to look at me and I saw Joffrey standing at the front of the Sept of the Grand Septon. Tywin continued his escort down an isle down the middle of the Sept. When we got to the front of the Sept Tywin let my arm go and stood off to the side. 

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." The Septon said. 

I turned around and Joffrey placed the cloak over my back. We then both turned around to look at the Septon. Joffrey put his hand out and I placed my hand on top of his as a cloth tied them together. 

"Let it be known that Sansa of house Stark and Joffrey of house Baratheon are one heart,one flesh, and one soul." He said taking the cloth of out hands and Joffrey took my hand in his. 

"With this kiss I pledge my love!" Joffrey said so the entire Sept could hear him. 

With that he turned to me and pressed his lips to mine. I was stuck between thoughts of not wanting him but I let him kiss me. When he pulled away everyone cheered. Cersei didn't look as enthused as everyone else. After that we went to the feast. Me and Joffrey sat in the middle of a long table along with Jaime,Tyrion, And Cersei. 

The feast had been going on for an hour and Cersei hasn't smiled once. I could see her being angry marring her son to the daughter of a traitor but it's a way of showing that not the entire house was not a traitor to the throne. The food was good and there was more wine then there is in Winterfell. There was also plenty of entertainment. They hired this group of dwarfs to act out the war. One was Joffrey one was Robb and one of the others was my father. As the actors portraying my father and brother fell Joffrey laughed. He laughed so hard he spit wine out all over his little piece of the table. 

He pulled out his coin purse and tossed all of its contents at the actors for their good work. After the actors cleaned up the coins and ran off servants brought out the pigeon pie. Joffrey walked to the pie and pulled out his sword cutting the pie down the middle. Pigeons flew out from the middle of the cake making me laugh. Joffrey sheathed his sword and the servants began cutting up the pie for everyone. 

Me and Joffrey were the first to get a plate and then the rest of the guests were served. I smiled taking a bite into the pie. It was the best pie I've ever had. 

"This is wonderful pie." I said to my new husband. 

"It is indeed." He replied. 

A while later the sun began to set and the sky darkened. I was scared as I knew what came next. Next came the bedding ceremony. Tywin stood and everyone turned their attention to him. 

"It is time for the bedding ceremony!" Tywin yelled. 

All the noble men and women got up and grabbed both me and Joffrey and carried us all the way to our chamber. They placed us down and walked away. Joffrey closed and barred the door. I walked over to the window as Joffrey took off is sword sheath and began to undress. A tear began to fall down my cheek and I wiped it away. And started to untie the ties to my dress and turned around. Joffrey kissed me. I savored the kiss for a moment before Joffrey ended it and payed me back on the bed. He finished undressing and that night he took me. 

***morning***

I woke up and rolled over seeing Joffrey laying next to me. I almost freaked out until I remembered the events of the night prior. I remember everything from the wedding to the feast to the...sex. I got up from the bed and proceeded to get dressed. I was looking in the mirror making sure my dress looked alright when I heard a knock at the door. I walked over to it and slowly opened it making sure not to wake Joffrey. There was woman that I never seen before handing me a letter and walking away. I closed the door and looked to the letter it had an unbroken seal of the Direwolf the sigil of my house. I quickly opened the letter to show my fathers handwriting. 

'Dear Sansa,  
I hope the Lannister's are treating you and Arya well I found a friend in Kings Landing that I hope safely gets this letter to you. Me,Jon, and Hoster ride south with an army of nearly 40,000 men to come get you and Arya. We will have to fight some more battles before we get there so hold in there Sansa you are strong I know you can do it. 

Your loving father,  
Eddard Stark. 

 

I know this one was kinda short but it's been too long and I wanted to get something up. The next chapter will be good don't worry and I will be posting more lately. I do apologize for the long hiatus without telling you guys. See y'all next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED IN THE NEXT WEEK OR SO.


	5. Second Battle of Riverrun

Jon's pov

I felt the wind hit my face as I stood on the battlements of Riverrun. I looked out at the field that just days ago was a battlefield. Blood still stained a lot of the green grass. The war has so far been well since we won our first battle helping out the Tully's. Scouts report that Jaimes host...what's left of it is running fast south most likely meeting up with Tywin. Jaime still has around 15,000 men in his army and Tywin has another 30,000 Jaime has 15,000. I knew this war was far from over. 

"Jon fucking Snow!" I heard from behind me. 

I turned around to see Brynden. 

"Uncle Brynden." I said with a smile and pulled him into a hug. 

"Last I heard you were taking the black what happened?" He asked. 

"War happened that's what." I replied with a chuckle. 

Brynden also chuckled and patted me on the back. 

We both looked out over the field. 

"Jon my father received a raven from Kings Landind." He said. 

I turned around with a serious look on my face. 

"Any word of Sansa?" I asked. 

"That was the subject of the letter." He replied but seemed to cut himself off. 

"What did it say?" I asked. 

"Sansa has been married to Joffrey." He said. 

I looked down. We were too late. By the time we get their the marriage will be consummated. 

"We will need to hurry up and finish this war before the marriage is consummated and made legitimate." I said. 

"Jon by now knowing Joffrey it already has." He replied. 

I looked back out over the battlements at the field. I stared and I could swear I could see fire. 

"Uncle Brynden do you see that?" I asked pointing out to wear I saw the light. 

He stepped closer and squinted to look out over the field. As I looked I saw torches coming closer. The Lannister's. 

"Battle positions!" I yelled out. 

I heard armor clanking and boots hitting the ground as the Tully archers made their way to the top of the wall to fight. Hoster slowly walked over to me and Brynden. 

"What's happening?" He asked. 

"The Lannister's are here." I replied. 

"I'll take the wall and the archers you two get the door." Hoster replied. 

Me and Brynden ran to the front gate and helped the men pull up the drawbridge. Once it was up I looked to Brynden. 

"I'm going to get a raven out to my father." I said running to the Ravens and wrote the letter. 

Ned's pov

I rode up to the Bloody Gate as was stopped by some guards. 

"Halt who goes there?" The knight asked. 

"Lord Eddard Stark I've come to see Lady Arryn." I replied. 

"Welcome lord Stark." He said as the gate opened. 

 

I rode up to the great keep of the Eryie. When I got to the front gates of the keep a unmounted my horse and the stable master took it as I entered. I walked in and entered the main hall and waited for Lysa. When she came in she had her son Robyn with her. 

"Uncle Ned!" He screamed out running over to me. 

I hugged him and he took his place next to his mother. 

"What do I owe the pleasure Lord Stark?" She asked. 

"Lady Arryn as you well know I am at war with the Lannister's and me and my son don't have enough men to fight it." I said. 

"And you want the Knights of the Vale to assist you?" She asked. 

"Yes that is what I am asking." 

She took a moment before replying. "The Knights of the Vale have already faught in a war recently...another of your wars if I'm correct." 

"Roberts war." I replied. 

"Whosever war it was that is it. The Knights of the Vale are staying in the Vale end of story Lord Stark." She said with a hint of anger in her voice. 

"Lysa I'm married to your sister I am family. If it was your family in peril I would fight for you." I replied. 

"Yes you may be married to my sister but the Vale has helped take one king off the throne we won't take another. Me, my son, and our army will stay here. I do want to help you Ned but we need to look at the safety of my people." She replied. 

"Look we are at war because there is a ill legitimate heir on the throne and he has my daughters locked away in Kings Landing." I replied. 

"Oh not just locked away Ned." She replied. 

"W..what do you mean?" I asked nervously. 

She stood up and approached me handing me a parchment.

"It came in last night." She said leaving me to open it. 

I unrolled the letter. 

'To all Lords and Lady's of the Seven Kingdoms, Let it be known that Joffrey of House Baratheon and Sansa of House Stark have been joined as one in the right of marriage. All Lords and Lady's are expected to send gifts to the newly wed King and Queen.  
Tywin Lannister'

"Damed Lannister's. We expect gifts." I said in a mocking tone tossing the paper to the floor. 

Then a man came running into the room. 

"Lord Stark Lord Stark!" He yelled out of breath from running. 

"What is it?" I asked. 

He handed me a parchment with the sigil of my house on it. I tore the note open and read the contents. 

'Father,  
Riverrun has come under siege. We are surrounded on all sides by the entire Lannister force. We pulled up the bridge and are safe inside the city but I fear what will happen if they find a way inside. I will try to hold the city as best as I can. I wish you luck with Aunt Lysa.  
Your son,  
Jon Snow.'

I nearly dropped the paper in shock. 

"What is it Ned?" She asked. 

"Riverrun is surrounded trapping my army my son and your family." I replied. 

I knew Riverrun was Lysa's home and she missed it very much. Her face turned to pure anger upon hearing what I had to say. She stood up from her seat. 

"Lord Royce prepare the Knights of the Vale!" She screamed. 

*hours later*

I was getting my horse ready as every Knight of the Vale was getting ready to march except about 5,000 to defend the Vale. I mounted my horse and rode to the front of the massive army of Knights stopping next to Yohn Royce and we rode out. 

*Jon at Riverrun late at night*

"What do we do?" I asked. 

"We wait it out for as long as we can." Brynden answered. 

I looked out at the field seeing the entire 45,000 man Lannister army now that Jaimes host met with Tywins hoping something will happen in our favor. We had 24,000 men inside the walls of the city. Riverrun was nearly impossible to siege as it is built around a moat with a drawbridge. 

Then a group of about 500 started to charge at the wall. 

"Archers!" I yelled. 

All the archers readied their bows and waited for my next order. 

"Nock!" I yelled. 

The archers nocked their arrows. 

"Hold!" 

The men ran closer and closer until they were close enough.

"Lose!" I yelled. 

Heard the strings snap as the men let go and the arrows flew into the air falling down pelting into the men making them fall to the ground. The men turned around and retreated. Then another round came running fast up to the walls. 

"Nock!"

"Hold!"

"Lose!" 

Arrows rained down and the small Lannister force that was running to the wall most of them getting hit. Some men that were hit kept running. 

"Nock!"

The men nocked their arrows.

"Lose!" 

Arrows again showered the men running and more fall. The rest of the men began to run back to the main line. Then I heard something...something like horses. 

"Uncle Brynden do you hear that?" I asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to start the A/N by saying happy engagement to Kit Harrington (Jon Snow) and Rose Leslie(Ygrite)!!!  
> Anyway I know Longclaw comes later in the show but I love the idea of Jon having it so I wrote it in early so it happens. In the this fic Jon left the NW early. (You can leave before taking vows as long as you aren't a criminal) anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will be editing the next one Tommarow and Friday so I can have it up by Saturday or Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Leave a kudo and a comment to let me know what you think.


End file.
